The present invention is directed to a lock, and more specifically to a lock utilized for securing a vehicle or the like, such as a motorcycle, to a surface, such as a garage floor.
In order to prevent the theft of certain wheeled vehicles and items such as motorcycles, locks are commonly used to secure the cycle to a stationary, immovable object such as a tree, bicycle rack, concrete post, or the like. The locks normally include a length of steel cable, connected links of steel chain, or a solid steel bar. With each of these different types of locks, the opposite ends of the cable, chain or bar are secured to a releasable locking mechanism that retains the lock in engagement with the object or structure to which the lock is secured.
The locks including a steel cable or steel chain links are useful in securing a motorcycle to a wide variety of stationary structures because the flexibility of the cable or chain enables the lock to conform to the shape of the stationary object and of the vehicle or item locked to the object. However, locks of this type are highly susceptible to being broken or defeated by a person utilizing an instrument such as a pair of wire or bolt cutters capable of cutting through the cable or chain links forming the lock. As a result, locks having a steel cable or interlocked steel chain links do not provide adequate protection from the theft of the item secured by the lock.
With respect to the types of locks formed with steel bars, these locks are better able to protect the item because they cannot be defeated through the use of an instrument such as a wire or bolt cutter due to the strength and rigidity of the steel bar. However, the size and shape of the steel bars employed by these locks prevents them from being utilized with the more substantial stationary structures that are utilized with the flexible steel cable and steel chain link locks. The reason for this is that the steel bar is generally U-shaped, having a specific width between the opposite legs of the bar that cannot be altered. As a result, the steel bar lock can only be used on small structures or objects, such as racks, sign posts, small trees, etc. that have a width or diameter less than the distance between the legs of the bar. Because in this case the lock is attached to a fairly insubstantial structure or object, but the lock cannot be easily removed from the item, it is possible that the structure or object to which the lock is attached can be removed, enabling an individual to detach the lock from the object and transport the item to a location where the steel bar lock can later be removed from the item. Further, the size and width of the U-shaped steel bar prevents the lock from being used with a wide range of items because the steel bar does not have sufficient size to fit around or through a number of item frames.
Therefore, it is desirable to develop a lock for wheeled vehicles and other items that combines the ability of a steel cable or chain lock to adapt to the shape of a particular vehicle or item frame with the strength and rigidity of the steel bar lock. The lock should also be easy to use without any complicated locking mechanisms or a multitude of parts such that a wide range of individuals would be able to use the lock.
It is an object of the invention to provide a lock for vehicles and other items that is rigidly secured to a surface and that combines the ability of a lock including a steel cable or chain to adapt to the shape of the particular vehicle to be locked with the strength and rigidity of a steel bar lock such that the lock can withstand a significant amount of damage without failing.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a lock that has a small number of moving and interlocking parts to greatly increase the ease of assembling and using the lock.
It is still a further object of the invention to provide a lock having the above features that can be collapsed and stored to prevent the lock from becoming an obstruction.
It is still another object of the invention to provide a lock having the above features that is constructed in an inexpensive manner from very rigid, durable materials to enable the lock to function properly over a long period of time.
The present invention is a lock for wheeled vehicles and other items that secures the vehicle rigidly to a surface. The lock is easily adjustable to accommodate a number of different frames and designs. The lock is also formed of strong, durable pieces that cannot be easily broken or removed.
The structure of the lock includes a pair of outer tubular members that are secured to the surface by forming a pair of spaced holes in the surface and placing an outer member in each hole. The hole is then filled with concrete around the outer member such that the outer member essentially becomes a part of the surface.
A pair of height adjustment bars are disposed within the outer tubular members. The adjustment bars are secured to the lower end of each outer member and extend upwardly through the outer member. A number of pins are disposed along the length of each adjustment bar and are used to adjust the operating height of the lock.
The lock further includes a pair of inner tubular members that are removably and slidably mounted within the outer tubular members. The inner members each have a keyway at the lower end that is selectively engageable with the pins disposed on the height adjustment bar. The keyway has a shape that enables it to selectively pass around and engage the pins located on the adjustment bar. As a result, the inner members can be positioned at various heights with respect to the outer members by engaging the keyways on the inner members with different pins located on the adjustment bar to accommodate different frame sizes and configurations.
Opposite the keyway, each inner tubular member also has a pair of openings disposed on opposite sides of the inner member. When the inner members are each engaged on the height adjustment bar in their respective outer members, the pairs of openings are aligned with one another.
To secure the frame to the inner and outer tubular members, the lock includes a locking rod that is insertable through the aligned openings in the ends of each inner member and the frame of the vehicle being locked. The locking rod has a bore disposed at one end and a stop ring opposite the bore. When the rod is fully inserted through the inner members and the frame, the stop ring engages the inner member opposite the bore to properly position the rod between the inner members. The bore receives a shackleless lock or other locking device that is secured therethrough to retain the locking rod and vehicle or item in engagement with the inner and outer members in order to prevent theft of the vehicle or item.